FairyTail Guardian Angel
by AmuletDragonSlayerFairy
Summary: Lucy is on a mission to protect Fairy Tail as a angel, but she has to disguise from a recent news she has heard that devils were out to make angels into devils. Her powers are rare for the land but must not show her friends, will some try to get to her for her powers or will some become true friends? She decoys it to dragonslayers powers. Find out what happens next! ON HOLD D:


**I don't own FairyTail, only the plot and some made up characters!**

I ran away from home. I was only 5 years old, but father never cared and he killed my mother! I never want to see him again, he is a killing monster with a cold heart! I ran but tripped and fell down a hill, getting bruises and cuts. I landed, but smacking infront of a tree. I was bleeding and had bruises everywhere on my body with scratches.

* * *

I thought my life was going to end here, ''M-mother, I'm going to see you again soon..'' I whispered. I then fell into a deep coma from all the blood lose.

I woke up feeling pain almost everywhere in my body, I whimpered. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blob of dark purple but then I fully open them, it was a women between a age of 24. ''Hey you feeling okay?''. I shook my head, pain was shotting everywhere.

She nodded and took a potion, I drank it and then my whole body felt relieved and was relaxed! ''It was a healing potion.''. ''May I ask you for your name?'' I asked while sitting on a chair. ''My name is Ur, I am a ice-make mage, but I am actually a angel that has great powers.''

I widen my eyes, my mother has told me all about angels.

_**Flash~**_

_''Lucy let me tell you a tale about me metting a angel.'' My mother whispered in my ear. ''But father told me angels are not real.''.''He was lieing, they are real I met one before in person, she was beatiful.'' I smiled and nodded so my mother can continue._

_''I was sitting in the forest as a little girl, I was badly wounded by thugs who tried to kill me but I got away.''.''I was slowly going into a coma but then I saw a bright light and a women standing there.''_

_''Hello little girl my name is Ur I am a guardian angel.''. ''Wow, a real angel!''_

_She slowly took me into the clouds. I admired the site of the stars up above. ''Were here.''. ''I am going to train you to become strong and then you can protect yourself.''. I nodded my head, having a wide grin._

_We trained for 6 years until I was a offical guardian angel when I reached 13 years old. I was able to protect myself from bad guys. But I never saw her again, I was sad but I can always tell she was watching over me! _

_''Mommy do you think I will meet her and become a angel?!'' I yelled in excitement. ''Honey, you already are an angel.'' She hugged me. I giggled. ''My mommy is a angel!'' I whispered._

''M-my mommy was trained by you!'' I shouted in excitement. She nodded. ''Layla Heartfilia, very fast learner.''.''She was very sweet to everyone, even if they didn't like her.''.''Now I am here to train you so you can be a guardian angel but stronger then before, so you can take my place as the ten guardian angel.''

I was shocked but happy! ''Okay!'' I shouted throwing both my arms in the air.

_**6 ½ years later ~**_

''Lucy Heartfilia I have crowned you guardian angel and Queen of the heavens, taking a place for Layla heartfilia and Ur, do you accept?''.

''I aceept my faith, I thank you my majesty.'' The spirit king of the heavens crowned me for being their Queen and one of the ten guardian angels. Even though I am only 12, they have accepted me.

He putted a necklace around my neck, it glowed and then dim down. ''This necklace is for you to keep your powers under control, whenever your in great danger break it off you neck and you full true powers will awaken!''.''Thank you, I will now look over the guild Fairy Tail until my mission is done.''

He nodded, I then set off to Fairy Tail.

I grew my wings, they were a crystal wite, with the smoothest feathers from the heavens. I dove into the clouds. I was flying aorund searching for Fairy Tail. I spotted the guild and landed on the rood, making sure no one saw me as a angel.

''Disable.'' My wings disappeared in a poof. I turned around and started walking but I turned around once again and sprinted forward. I jumped down from the roof onto the ground. I did a double front flip and landed. But that earned me gasp, I looked behind me and it was a girl.

She had red hair and had on a suit of armour with a mini-sword. ''Are you okay?'' She asked with a amused voice. ''Yeah, I'm fine but is this the guild Fairy Tail?'' I asked. She nodded. I smiled.

She walked inside with me. ''I have a new member joining!'' She shouted, everyone shutted up. ''Wow she looks like a angel.'' I started panicking, did they discver that really quickly?!

I just smiled. ''Let me show you where master is.''. She took my hand and leaded me to this master.

The red haired girl left me alone in a room. I just sat on a comfty chair admiring the room. I looked at the former masters, but one made me shock.

**Layla Heartfilia**

**Former master of Fairy Tail**

**year- X-750 - X-777**

**Family members- Lucy Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia**

I stared at it. It showed a young blonde, age between 17-23

''Ahh..a new child, welcome to Fairy Tail!'' A short old man shouted. I smiled. ''Tell me your magic and name please.'' I nodded.

''My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Heartfilia.'' He seemed shock. ''My magic is angel powers from the heavens.'' Then he seemed like his eyes were going to pop out. ''S-so your an a-angel?'' He stuttered out. I nodded me head. ''Extring.'' My wings grew. He smiled at the sight because my outfit has changed as well, it was a white mini-skirt and a white sports bra with lacey white boots that shined, my hair was now a crystal shiny white with black streaks. ''That's a very beautiful sight.'' He complimated me. ''Thank you.''. ''Disable.'' My wings poofed and my outfit changed back to it's original sight.

''But please keep this a secret from anyone, I have heard recently that devils were on this land, seeking for angels to turn into devils.'' He only nodded. ''But I can not show my angel powers, only my wings and healing powers.''.''Oh, why's that?''

''Heaven's powers are very rare and everyone would try to get to it, I will have to put up my decoy powers.''.''That is...'' He seemed to be wanting the answers right away.

''Dragonslayer heaven's powers.'' I said calmly and a bright light shone upon me.

**Violin: what do you think?!**

**Natsu: I wasn't in it at all!**

**Gray: Me either.**

**Erza: I was in it but you didn't mention my name **

**Violin: G-gomennasi, (pouts)**

**Erza: I have sadden one of my members, please hit me for my punishment (I always thought that Erza was a masochist and a sadist, O.o)**

**Violin: E-eto...**

**Lucy: Just R&R!**

**Violin: So I can update my next chapter!**


End file.
